The following patent documents and non-patent publications describe potentially relevant background art, and are each incorporated herein by reference in their entirety: U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,312, U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,569, US 20070243914, US 20070293124, US 20020102910, U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,186, U.S. Pat. No. 6,380,844, U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,077, US 20090081923, US 20060111014, U.S. Pat. No. 7,402,106, US 20070097832. US 20030232649, “Camera Calibration using Mobile Robot in Intelligent Space” by Takeshi Sasaki' and Hideki Hashimoto, “Automated Calibration of a Camera Sensor Network” by Ioannis Rekleitis and Gregory Dudek, “Distributed Smart Camera Calibration using Blinking LED” by Michael Koch et al.
No admission has been made that any of the aforementioned documents is a prior art document.